


A Christmas Eve Date

by BlackTyrantValvatorez



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: Christmas Eve, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:55:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28294191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackTyrantValvatorez/pseuds/BlackTyrantValvatorez
Summary: Instead of the Qlippoth faction attacking Heaven, Christmas involves Kiyome asking Issei out.
Relationships: Abe Kiyome/Hyoudou Issei, Nimura Ruruko/Saji Genshirou
Kudos: 3





	A Christmas Eve Date

Hyoudou Residence, Kitchen, Morning.

Issei felt his phone vibrate after he helped wash the dishes to indicate that he received a message and checked it to see something surprising. It was a message that read:

'It's been awhile since we last interacted, but I feel confident about doing this now. Come outside and I assure you that this will be a very romantic day for both of us.

'Your lovely Beast Tamer, Kiyome Abe.'

"Well, this is certainly a surprise. I'll get myself suitably dressed." Issei stated as he closed his phone before heading up to his room, which caught the attention of the female residents, which were Rias, Asia, Akeno, Koneko, Kuroka, Xenovia, Irina, Ophis, Rossweisse, Le Fay, and Issei's mother Miki.

"Ara ara Ufufufu... It seems that Issei has been asked out by someone." Akeno said.

"I don't think that any of us got a good look at his phone, but it could be possible that someone from our school asked him out." Rias spoke.

"I didn't really pay attention to what he was doing until just now, but if he's going to be suitably dressed, then he has already accepted." Koneko remarked.

A few minutes passed by before Issei emerged from his room dressed in a fine suit and dress shirt. He then went to the front door and opened it to see a girl with long brown hair arranged in multiple drill-like curls waiting for him while dressed in a red minidress, a santa hat, and thigh-high red boots.

"Wow... you look amazing, Kiyome-sempai." Issei stated.

Kiyome let out a giggle and then said, "Thank you, Issei-kun. It's Christmas Eve, so as I said in my text, this will be a very romantic day for us."

Issei then went out with her, which prompted Xenovia to say, "I think that once their date ends, he'll be coming back and that's when we can pounce on him and show him our love in a very intimate manner."

Asia's face went completely red from that statement while Rias stammered, "Th-That's licentious!!"

"You seem to be forgetting that female Devils do have a lusty reputation, Rias. Sona even said that as she and Tsubaki acted as models for one of Serafall's brands of magical girl outfits during our first year at Kuoh Academy." Akeno teased.

"This is the first time that I've heard of that."

"Same here." Asia stated.

"I was also one of the four people aside from Serafall herself who modeled for those outfits. The skirts are even shorter than on the girls uniform of Kuoh Academy, and Sona was highly embarrassed when she discovered that bending forward was enough to expose her panties. I didn't mind it as much and in fact one of the promotional photos for that brand was of me bending forward and showing my panties." Akeno spoke.

Irina let out a sigh before she then said, "If I want to be intimate with Issei and not fall, I'll have to use that special room."

Meanwhile with both Kiyome and Issei, they had gone out on a date. Their first stop was the Arcade, where both of them set a new record in the co-operative mode of a light gun game. Next they went to a photobooth and got their photo taken. Their third date action was going clothes shopping, though they only purchased a short-sleeved shirt, a pair of black sports shorts, and two pairs of socks despite Issei carrying two bags and footing the bill for her purchases. The reason why was because they had visited a lingerie store. They both went in and Kiyome proceeded to model for him in several pairs of underwear that he bought for her.

Now they had decided to get lunch at a restaurant. Both of then went in and got seated at a table before ordering drinks and appetizers. As the waiter went off, Kiyome stated, "This has been fun so far, Issei-kun. I think that things are going to be just fine for us."

"I agree, Kiyome-sempai." Issei replied.

"I wonder what the rest of the Occult Research Club are doing. I would have expected them to peep on us during our date."

"They might be waiting for me to return home."

"Odd, though I do appreciate that they are not peeping on us."

Issei sensed the presence of both Saji and Ruruko nearby before saying, "True, though I do sense two of the Student Council nearby."

Another waiter was at the entrance when both Ruruko and Saji entered and Ruruko said, "Table for two, please."

"This way please." The waiter replied as both of them followed the waiter to an empty table that was not too close to where Issei and Kiyome were at.

"I'll have some water, please." Saji answered when asked for a drink.

"I'll take a Lemonade." Ruruko stated.

"Here you go." The waiter said as he set down a plate of appetizers at Issei and Kiyome's table.

"Thank you, but we're ready to order now. I'll be taking a salad." Kiyome replied.

"I'll be having a steak." Issei stated.

The waiter moved on again. Kiyome then said, "You know Issei-kun, I haven't really shown you the panties that I'm wearing today despite modeling for you in those pairs of underwear you bought for me."

Issei's face went red before he then asked, "Do you plan to show me before the date ends?"

"Yes I do, my perverted boyfriend. In fact, we could head to your home and get physical with our love."

It wasn't long before Kiyome and Issei's meals arrived while Ruruko and Sajo both ordered a dish of fried salmon when they got their drinks. Both Kiyome and Issei could not not look away from each other as they ate their food and when they were done, both of them asked for the check. A few more minutes passed by before the check arrived and Issei paid it as they left.

Not long after leaving the restaurant, Issei noticed a few snowflakes falling before saying, "It's snowing..."

"Yes it is, my pervert♥" Kiyome replied as she pressed her chest against one of his arms.

They immediately went to Issei's house and when Issei rang the doorbell, Miki answered it and asked, "Who is this lovely lady, Issei?"

Kiyome giggled as she bowed before answering, "My name is Kiyome Abe, Hyoudou-san. Issei and I just had a wonderful date together today."

"Please come in." Miki replied as she opened the door fully and closed it after both Kiyome and Issei were inside. Kiyome then said, "Let's head up to your room, Issei. That way, we can make it official that we love each other as well as have dinner here."

"Sure, let's do that Kiyome-chan." Issei stated as he followed Kiyome to his room after they both removed their footwear at the entrance of the house. Once they were inside Issei's room, Issei began to remove his clothes and it only took a couple of minutes before he was done. Kiyome then said, "It seems that I'm wearing too much clothing right now. I'll need to correct that."

Kiyome then stripped off her minidress, revealing a pink bra and panty set. Issei blushed and said, "That's a lovely set of underwear, Kiyome."

"Indeed it is, my pervert♥ We both love each other. Now we can make it official♥" Kiyome replied as she got onto Issei's bed and shifted her panties aside while giving him a sexual gaze, which gave him an erection.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas Eve, people.


End file.
